Return of the King
by heroflow1000
Summary: This world never belonged to us. It belonged to the Titans. The question is, how long before they take it back? Join Fairy Tail as they experience the world of Titans.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright guys here it is. My sequel. It has elements from the Godzilla anime trilogy and King of the Monsters.**

Chapter 1: The mission

It's been 2 months since the events of _Encounter with the King_ and most of the Fairy Tail guild are still wondering what kind of creatures were Junior and his father.

One day, Team Natsu decides to take a job, little did they know, all their questions about the Titan king would be answered and the battle that would soon be fought was beyond what they could have ever imagined.

Lucy: "Hey Natsu, how about we take this job. It says right here that ruins in some far away land has been discovered and they need somebody to check it out."

Natsu: "That job sound way to boring."

Lucy: "It pays 500,000 jewels. Please can we take it?"

Natsu: "Alright fine. Let's get the rest of the team on it."

Happy: "Aye sir."

Levy: "Mind if I come too? These ancient ruins sound like my kind of place."

Lucy: "Sure Levy."

Gajeel: "Well if the shrimp is going then I'm coming too."

Natsu: "Fine just don't get in our way metalhead."

And so the team was off. They took the train much to Natsu's, Gajeel's, and Wendy's dismay. As all three were sick the entire ride. The team soon arrived at the ancient ruins. The ruins were very old as most of the forest grew around it. They soon came across at the doors of an old temple.

Gray: "Man, calling this place old is a stretch, try ancient."

Erza: "Well have to be careful going in. The structure looks very fragile, one wrong move and the entire temple could come crashing down. Yes, I am referring to you Natsu and Gajeel."

Natsu: "What, I won't touch anything."

Gajeel: "Me neither. Can we just go in now?"

As the team entered the temple, they saw many paintings of strange looking creatures and writings that didn't make sense.

Wendy: "Wow, all these creatures look so weird."

Natsu: "Hey look, here's a drawing of a giant ape. That's awesome."

Happy: "Aye."

Carla: "Not now guys."

Lucy: "Guys, this place is getting creepy. Can we just leave?"

Levy: "Not yes Lucy, first I have to make out what these writings say."

After a few minutes, Levy was able to make sense of the text.

Gajeel: "Alright shrimp. What does it say?"

Levy: "According to this text, these creatures are called **Titans.**'

Everyone: "**Titans**?"

Levy: "Yeah and these people who lived in these ruins were called the **Houtua.** They coexisted with Titans. They also worshiped the **King of Titans** as a deity."

Lucy: "Who's the king of titans?"

Levy: "No idea, but I bet if we keep going well be able to find that out."

As the team continued to investigate the temple, Levy was able to deduce more and more of the ancient language. Saying that the shrine for the king was at the end of the temple. When the team got to the end of the temple, they saw the image of the Titan king and were shocked by it for it was a familiar figure.

Carla: "That looks like…"

Happy: "Yeah."

Wendy: "Junior and his dad."

Lucy: "So your saying that the monster that we saw a few months ago was the Titan king? I can't believe it."

Gajeel: "No wonder it was so tough."

Erza: "Levy, what does this text say about the king?"

Levy: "Let's see, it says, Nature has an order, a power to restore balance. **Gojira **is that power."

Natsu: "Go_Ji_Ra?"

Gray: "Is that what it's called?"

Levy nodded her head.

Lucy: "At least we have a name to it now."

Erza: "Indeed, let's check out the rest of the ruins and see if we can find anything else."

The team soon exist the temple only to be surrounded by the angry Houtua tribe.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 guys. It's going to be **_**Godzilla: King of the Monsters **_**plot line but with a Fairy Tail twist.**

Chapter 2: The true rulers of Earthland.

When the team existed the temple, the **Houtua **tribe had surrounded them, having bows and arrows armed and ready to strike. Before the wizards could even get into a fighting stance, they were hit with darts filled with toxins that enabled them to use their magic.

Gray: "Will this sucks. Who are these guys anyway?"

Levy: "It must the Houtua tribe. It still exists."

Gajeel: "No time to get all excited shrimp."

Soon, the tribal chief came from the crowd to confront the wizards.

Haruo: "My name is **Haruo **and I am chief of our tribe. For violating our sacred temple, you will be severely punished."

Erza: "We didn't mean to intrude but, we came here to investigate this place and see what it's like. We mean you no harm."

Harou: "How could we trust you. For all we know you could be in league with the followers of **The One who is Many**."

Wendy: "Please sir, hear us out? We've met Gojira and his baby."

The tribe members were shocked and began muttering to each other.

Haruo: "Silence, your saying the Titan King has sired an heir to his throne?"

The wizards nodded their heads. The chief then decided to trust them for now.

Harou: "Come, I will show you around and tell you everything about the Titans. But, you must leave after and never return. Understood?"

Chief Haruo soon gave the wizards a tour around the ruins and started telling them about the Titans.

Haruo: "It began long ago, before the time of man and the time of dragons, Earthland was ruled by Titans. Creatures like Gojira roamed the planet. The Titans and our tribe coexisted peacefully with them and Gojira led us into an era of peace."

Natsu: "When was this anyway?"

Lucy: "Let me guess, 400 years ago?"

Haruo: "No, a thousand years ago."

Fairy Tail wizards: "A THOUSAND YEARS!"

Levy: "Amazing."

Gajeel: "Crazy."

Erza: "I'm impressed your clan has been able to survive for so long."

Haruo: "We never lost our roots with nature. That's how we've survived so long."

Wendy: "Incredible."

Gray: "So wait, what happen to all the Titans anyway? Besides Gojira, are their any other Titans left in the world?

Haruo: "Yes, but they live in the most remote places of the world."

The group soon arrived at another temple and went inside.

Carla: "So, is this another shrine?"

Haruo: "No, these cave paintings show the history of our tribes devil."

The wizards felt a sense of fear when he said the word "devil".

Haruo: "Why I've may have said that the Titans coexisted with us, one did not. In fact, it wants nothing more than to use the other Titans to reshape the world into its own image."

Wendy: "Scary. So their are evil Titans too?"

Haruo: "Yes."

The chief soon showed the cave painting of the evil Titan and surprised the wizards. It was an image of a dragon with three heads.

Haruo: "Our ancestors spoke of a great Dragon that came from the heavens. Whose storms swallowed both man and gods alike. A monster far worse than the black dragon Acnologia."

Lucy: "Worse than Acnologia? You've got to be kidding."

Erza: "What do they call this monster?"

Haruo: "**Ghidorah**, **The Golden Demise**. Yet, despite its actions towards humanity, some of our people worshipped this creature as the true Titan king and broke apart from our tribe to start their own. The **Exif **tribe. Our two tribes have been enemies ever since."

Levy: "So, that's why you attacked us."

Before Haruo could continue any further with his story, his two twin daughters came to him and told him that the egg is hatching now.

Haruo: "I'm afraid, well have to continue this later. Something very important has come up."

Natsu: "Can we come? This sounds interesting."

Haruo: "Very well, follow me.

The group soon followed the chief and his daughters unaware that two figures were following them from the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright guys, chapter 3. Ghidorah will come soon, just be patient.**

Chapter 3: Mothra: Queen of the Monsters

The group was currently following the Chief's twin daughters to another temple. This temple was bigger than the others however and held something inside that was very special.

Erza: "Chief Haruo, who are these girls?"

Haruo: "These are my daughters, **Miana** and **Maina**. They are shrine maidens and watch over the resting place of the **Queen of Titans.**"

The wizards were shocked to hear this. And were kinda nervous about meeting the Titan queen.

The group soon arrived at the temple and were soon face to face with a giant cocoon, much to the wizards surprise. The temple walls had cave paintings.

Levy: "Is that a Moth?"

Natsu: "Wait, a bug is the queen of titans?"

Gray: "Talk about lame."

Gajeel: "Got that right."

Erza then bonked all three of their heads for being so rude. She then looked at them with evil eyes.

Erza: "Don't be disrespectful got it."

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel: "Yes mam."

The cocoon began to move and the chief told his daughters to get in position, much to the wizards confusion. Then, the twins began to sing to it.

**Song of Mothra**

"_Mothra oh Mothra"_

"_If we were to call for help"_

"_Over time, over sea, like a wave"_

"_You'd come"_

"_Our guardian angel"_

"_Mothra oh Mothra"_

The song ended and the cocoon began to unravel itself. Out came a giant Moth larva with very pretty and unique patterns. It soon let out a screech and all the tribe members that were present began to bow at their guardian angel while the wizards looked at it with awe. Mothra took a look at the wizards before leaving into a hole that leads to a waterfall.

Wendy: "Wait, where is she going?"

Maina: "To **Angel Falls **where she'll cocoon."

Miana: "And will grow into our divine guardian."

Lucy: "That was some show. When their not trying to kill you, these titans can be such amazing creatures."

Levy: "I'm definitely writing about this when we get home."

Gray: "I think it's time we finished that tour chief."

Haruo: "Of course, now where was I, ah yes. Our ancestors managed to seal Ghidorah away in a tomb made of ice. However, the spell turned the men who used it to ice in order to seal away Ghidorah."

This got Gray's attention for he knew what Ice spell they were talking about.

Gray: "Your talking about the Iced Shellright?"

Haruo nodded his head.

Gray: "So, your people knew how to use the iced shell?"

Harou: "It was our people who developed it. All with the sole purpose of sealing away Ghidorah."

Gray: "I know it too. It was my Master Ur who taught it to me and my friend Lyon."

Haruo: "So your Ur's student? That would explain the stripping habit."

Gray was shocked (and in his underwear without even noticing.) to hear that he knew Ur.

Gray: "You knew my master Ur?"

Haruo: "She came to these lands a couple years back, looking for Ice Make magic spells when she heard about the Iced Shell. She soon asked us to teach it to her. We deemed her worthy enough to use it and taught it to her."

Before the chief could finish his story, they heard an explosion that came from the ruins. A tribe member came to the chief in panic.

Tribe: "Chief, the Exif tribe is attacking us."

Everyone was shocked to hear this, while the chief became furious at this news and decided to take action.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Suggested by **_**Godzillahero3,**_** a revised version of chapter 4. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Resting place of Golden evil

The Exif tribe was attacking the Houtua tribe, being led by their high priest **Metphies.** Metphies and his fellow Exif were capturing Houtua's left and right. Including Miana and Maina. Soon, Haruo and the Fairy Tail members arrived at the scene. The toxins inside inside the wizards bodies were still in effect. Having an hour before it wore off.

Haruo: "Metphies, stop this at once."

Erza: "You have no right to hold these people against their will."

Metphies: "If you wish to save these people, you will tell us where the Golden demise's resting place is."

Gray: "Oh yeah, Even if we did tell you, what do you plan on doing?"

Metphies: "To set him free of course."

Haruo: "Never! You Exif traitors will never know the location."

Metphies: "Oh really, perhaps some persuasion is in order."

He eyed the men holding the twins and had them held knives at their necks.

Haruo: "NO Stop!"

Wendy: "Please don't do it!?"

Natsu: "You bastards."

Haruo: "Find I will show you the location. Just don't hurt my daughters or my people."

Metphies: "At last, we are at an agreement. You wizards are lucky to be here. You'll witness the rise of an all powerful being."

Soon, Haruo, Metphies, some Exif members, the twins, and the Fairy Tail wizards had arrived at an underground cavern where they found the ice tomb of the Golden demise. The wizards were still powerless to do anything. As they couldn't put the twins lives in danger. All they could do was play along for now. The Exif were placing magic bombs on the ice in order to free Ghidorah.

Haruo: "Metphies, you must stop this at once. Ghidorah will destroy our world if he is free. That includes you too."

Metphies: "We will gladly offer up our bodies to the great golden king. For it is our purpose in life to become part of God's will."

Gajeel: "These guys are insane."

Levy: "There fanatics is what they are."

The Exif soon set off the bombs, causing the ice and the cavern to break apart at the seams. The entire cavern was falling apart, causing debris to fall. Some rocks even landed on some Exif members, crushing them to death. Including the ones that were holding the twins. Allowing them to escape.

Erza: "Everybody get out now."

Everyone soon escaped from being crushed. All that was left of the cavern was a pit where Ghidorah's tomb was.

Natsu: "Looks like old three heads is history."

Happy: "Aye sir."

Metphies: "Oh, this is far from over."

Haruo, his daughters, and the wizards turned around and saw Metphies and the other Exif on a nearby hill getting ready for something. Wendy looked inside the pit and saw yellow flashes.

Wendy: "Um guys, something is down there."

The others looked down in the pit. The Exif then began to chant.

Metphies: "_Come fourth the golden king, whose name is Ghidorah, the golden wings of demise."_

Exif Members: "_Come fourth Ghidorah, the golden wings of demise. Ghidorah is king."_

Metphies: "_Come fourth Ghidorah, deliver us a beautiful demise. Feast upon bring us divine protection. The time has come."_

The Fairy Tail wizards heard every word of the chant and were horrified by it.

Carla: "These people are insane."

Gray: "Insane nothing. They've lost their minds."

The sky began to come alive. A massive thunderstorm began to appear out of nowhere.

Happy: "Guys, something is coming out of the pit."

All of them heard of noise and what happened next stopped their hearts. They heard a hiss as a massive tail came out of the pit. Spikes came out of the tip of the tail as chucks of ice came off it. Soon, a golden head emerged, shaking off debris as it looked down at the people below as if they were insects. Then, a second head came out observing the humans with a curious look in it's eye. Then, a third head came out, with a desire to defeat any and all opponents in battle. All three heads roared to sky as lightning flashed in the background, letting the world know that the golden demise had returned. Haruo, his daughters, and the Fairy Tail wizards looked up at Ghidorah with horror as the three headed titan pulled his wings out of the ground.

Gajeel: "You've gotta be freaking kidding me."

Erza: "Everybody fall back!"

They ran from the golden titan as they knew how much of a disadvantaged they were at right now. The Exif tribe didn't run, but instead bowed before their deity. Ghidorah noticed them and began to charge up a lightning breath attack with all three heads.

Metphies: "We give praise to our demise and hope our souls will satisfy his needs."

Ghidorah then vaporized the Exif tribe members without a second thought. Much to the wizard's horror.

Natsu: "Those idiots, why didn't they get out of there when they had the chance?"

Erza: "They were loyal to the very end."

Haruo: "We must flee and get back to the Houtua tribe and make sure they are safe."

Gray: "I don't think it's going to be that easy."

Ghidorah began to charge at the group full force.

Happy: "He's coming this way. What do we do? We still have 30 minutes before we can use our magic."

Just then, a rumbling from the ground began. They were all confused on what it was until behind them, a familiar set of spines came forth from the ground revealing to be the king of monsters himself. Much to the group's surprise, Godzilla had returned.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. Now I've gotten a lot of reviews on being more detailed so I will try my best to do that. I post chapters every sunday. So enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Godzilla vs Ghidorah: Round 1

Gojira had risen from the ground to where Ghidorah had awakened. He sensed the presence of his ancient enemy and came to confront him once again. Soon, he and Ghidorah were in stare off as Gojira looked at his hated foe with hatred in his eyes. Meanwhile, the group managed to find a hill to where they had a front row seat to watch the Titanic battle.

Gray: "Now that's what I call serious backup."

Gajeel: "Nice to know the king is on our side."

Wendy: "I hope Junior is someplace safe."

Erza: "I'm sure Junior is find Wendy."

Haruo: "These two have been enemies for a thousand years and now they will clash once again."

Natsu: "Here we go. This is gonna be so awesome."

The two Titan kings roared at each other with a vengeance and began charging at one another. Pretty soon their massive bodies collided with each other, creating a mini but powerful shockwave. Gojira then bit Ghidorah's left head, trying to tear it off from its body. The other two heads then bit Gojira's shoulders trying to stop him. Gojira however, powered through the pain and slam the head he was biting on to the ground.

Happy: "That's the way Big G. Show him who's boss."

Lucy: "So much power. It's unbelievable."

Ghidorah then flashed some electricity from his body, knocking Gojira off his feet, causing the Titan king to fall on his back.

Levy: "You gotta be kidding me.

Gray: "We couldn't put so much as a scratch on that lizard and yet this three headed freak can knock him off his feet in 10 seconds flat?"

Natsu: "Hold on, he's getting back up."

Gojira then got back on his feet and roared at Ghidorah with an even stronger desire to defeat him.

Natsu: "Big G is fired up now."

Gojira then continued his fight with Ghidorah. Ghidorah's middle head fired a lightning breath attack at Gojira. Gojira spines then began to glow much to the wizard's confusion.

Gajeel: "What's that lizard up to now?"

Miana: "It is his **Atomic Breath **attack."

Wendy: "Wait, he has his own breath attack?"

Maina nodded at her question. Gojira then fired his attack but Ghidorah angled his heads to dodge it then while Gojira was still doing his attack, fired his lightning breath attack with all three heads at Gojira. Pushing him back, knocking Gojira into the pit from where Ghidorah risen from.

The group was shocked and scared at what had just happened. Gojira appeared to have been defeated.

Natsu: "He lost, NO WAY!"

Lucy: "This is bad."

Erza: "I feel my magic power coming back to me though. The toxins must have worn off now."

Gray: "I feel it too. I have an idea but you guys won't like it."

Gajeel: "I've seen that look before. What are you up to frosty?"

Gray: "I'll use Iced Shell to seal Ghidorah away."

Natsu: "No way Gray. You know what will happen if you use it and I'm not gonna let you throw your life away."

Haruo: "It wouldn't work anyway."

Erza: "What do you mean?"

Harou: "It took a hundred men using the Iced Shell to seal Ghidorah away. You by yourself wouldn't be able to do the job."

Levy: I guess that makes sense considering how big Ghidorah is."

Wendy: "Guys, look at the pit."

The group then saw Gojira climb his way out of the pit. Much to Ghidorah's dismay. Ghidorah then decided he had enough and flew off into the sky. Pretty soon, he surrounded himself in a storm as he continued to fly away. Gojira roared at the sky with anger as his nemesis escaped and decided to go after him. Gojira then went back into the tunnel from he came in and started his chase. Their battle may have ended, but their war had just begun.

The group that had been watching the battle were left in awe by it.

Gray: "Now that was some fight."

Erza: "Ghidorah got away though. So their fight isn't over yet."

Natsu: "Man, Ghidorah is a coward."

Haruo: "We must return to the Houtua tribe and make sure everyone is alright."

Levy: "And with our magic back, we can drive off the remaining Exif tribe that are holding them hostage."

Lucy: "I agree let's head back."

Natsu: "Can't wait to knock those bastard's heads off."

Erza: "Hopefully, they haven't been killed yet."

The group then headed back to the Houtua village to save them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright guys here it is chapter 6. Soon we'll get to Rodan.**

Chapter 6: Save the Houtua

The group soon arrived back at the Houtua village, who were still being held hostage by the Exif, who were also unaware of what happened to their leader and fellow members. The wizards prepared for battle against the evil tribe and were ready to kick ass.

Natsu: "Let's kick some ass."

Gray: "I've been waiting to bash these Exif bastards heads in since they got here."

Gajeel: "Time to clean house."

Erza: "We need a plan. They still have hostages."

Levy: "I have one, follow my lead."

They followed Levy's plan as she got into position. Then, she cast her spell.

Levy: "**Solid Script: Hole**"

Holes soon appeared under the Exif members as they feel in and appeared in front of the wizards.

Erza: "Take them out."

Erza, Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray fought the Exif members while Lucy, Levy,Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Lily went to free the Houtua members.

Exif member: "Where is Metphies?"

Gajeel: "If you want to know, your so called "god" killed him and the members with him."

Exif member: "So, the golden demise has risen once again? This is perfect. The world will soon belong to him."

Gray: "Not while we're alive."

Exif member: "Then die."

Natsu: "I don't think so."

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Erza combined attack to blow the Exif members away.

**Fire Dragon**

**Iron Dragon**

**Ice Demon**

**Lightning Empress Armor**

**ROAR/RAGE/LIGHTING BEAM**

Soon the Exif tribe was blown away, (**A/N: Like Team Rocket from Pokemon. I'm only doing this to save time.**)

Lucy, Levy, and Wendy freed the hostages and the Houtua was saved for the time being. Chief Haruo soon appeared to the wizards.

Haruo: "I thank you for saving my people."

Lucy: "Our pleasure. I'd just wished we could of stopped Ghidorah."

Erza: "Indeed that's the threat right now."

Haruo: "With Ghidorah at large, he will likely try to take over the world and wipe out humanity by using the other titans. That's why we must head north west from here."

Wendy: "Why North west?"

Haruo: "Our neighboring village is watching over the resting place of another titan. It is laying dormant in a volcano. But, I'm afraid it will soon awaken due to Ghidorah running rampant and our neighbors will be in danger."

Erza: "In that case, Lucy and Levy head back to Fairy Tail."

Levy: "Wait, why?"

Erza: "You two must inform them on what has happened and make sure they're prepared for the upcoming battle. The rest of us will go with the chief."

Lucy: "Ok, you guys be careful."

Miana and Maina: "Father what about us?"

Haruo: "You two must stay with our tribe and protect them. That is your duty as future leaders. I will go alone with the wizards. That is my duty."

Miana: "Be careful father ok."

Maina: "We love you."

Haruo: "I love you too."

The chief then hugged his daughters and departed North west. Lucy and Levy headed back home while the rest of them went with the chief.

At the same time, a giant tropical storm headed towards the same direction. Inside the storm, Ghidorah flashed his red eyes.

Below the storm, in the ocean, Godzilla continued his hunt for his ancient rival. Determined to finish him for good.

Meanwhile, at the north west village, the ground began to rumble, as a screech was coming from inside the volcano.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: We are now at chapter 7 guys. If you want to see what the wizard's attacks look like, look them up on the Fairy Tail Wiki. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Enter Rodan

The wizards went with chief Haruo to the north west village of the Houtua tribe. Where the resting place of another titan is. On their way there, Haruo shed some light on the titan in question.

Wendy: "Um, chief Haruo, what's this titan that the village is protecting?"

Haruo: "Our ancestors named it, **Rodan**: **The one born of fire.**"

Natsu: "Sounds like my kind of titan. So where's the resting place?"

Haruo: "Inside a volcano. Rodan is dormant, for now. But, with Ghidorah on the loose, I'm afraid he will soon awaken."

The group soon arrived at the village. It was by the shoreline and true to Haruo's word, above the village was a volcano. An earthquake soon began much the group's surprise. The volcano looked like it was about to erupt. The villagers below began to feel scared.

The volcano soon burst. However, out of the lava came a giant claw which gripped the volcano surface. A head then rose from the lava, it had a beak and sharp teeth. It's arms soon spread revealing its giant wings. Rodan soon let out a cry to the sky.

Gajeel: "Now that's one big bird."

Pantherlily: "You can say that again."

Erza: "We need to get those villagers to safety."

Gray: "Uh guys, we have another problem."

Gray soon pointed at a tropical storm in the distance that was above the sea moving towards their direction. The storm seemed almost alive as lightning flashed from it. Haruo knew what it was.

Happy: "Is it just me or is that storm seem alive."

Haruo: "It's Ghidorah, he coming this way. He's reacting to Rodan's cries."

Erza: "I have an idea. Natsu and Happy, Gajeel and Lily, Wendy and Cara, you guys get Rodan's attention and lure him to where Ghidorah is. Hopefully they'll fight and take each other out. The rest of us will stay here and get the villagers to safety."

The group nodded and the Cat's latched on to their respective dragon slayer's backs and flew them to where Rodan was, while Erza and the others went down to the village. Like mosquitoes buzzing around him, Rodan was annoyed by the dragon slayers and their cats.

Gajeel: "How about we get this thing mad. **Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Log**."

The attack hit Rodan in the chest, pissing him off. Rodan then spread his wings and took a take off position.

Wendy: "We got it's attention now."

Natsu: "Happy, Lily, Carla, get ready to fly like you've never flown before."

Lily who took on his buff form and Carla took on her human form. Happy was ready to go.

The Flying Dragon Squad started to fly in the direction of the storm and Rodan finally took off from the volcano as he flew over the village. His wings caused a sonic wave that leveled the village below. Fortunately, Erza and the others managed to evacuate the village in time.

Back in the sky, above the clouds. The flying dragon squad was still heading towards the storm. Rodan then burst from the clouds, determined to catch his prey or more specifically the Iron dragon slayer and his cat.

Natsu: "Gajeel, Lily, he's looking at you two."

Gajeel: "Oh great, where the ones he's after?"

Carla: "Well you were the one who attacked him."

Wendy: "Gajeel, keep heading towards the storm. Me and Natsu will keep him busy."

Natsu: "Come on you oversized turkey. Let's go."

Wendy and Natsu dived in at Rodan. Wendy entered her dragon force mode and Natsu activated his lightning flame dragon mode. Wendy and Natsu decided to do a unison raid. Both dragon slayers performed their respective attacks.

Natsu: "**Lighting Flame Dragon ROOOAAARRR!**"

Wendy: "**Dragon Force enhanced Sky Dragon ROOOAAARRR!**"

The two streams merged into one with Rodan as the target. However, Rodan clapped his mighty wings together, creating a powerful shockwave. That not only deflected the attack, but knocked Natsu, Wendy, and their cats into the sea. Despite this, Gajeel and Lily kept flying towards the storm.

Lily: "Their down."

Gajeel: "Just keep going. Where almost there."

Rodan flew behind them closing the distance between them as they broke through the storm clouds. Rodan was inches away from them as he opened his talons wide open and extended them to the Iron dragon slayer and his cat, getting ready to grab them. However when they reached the center of the storm, Rodan broke away. Gajeel and Lily were soon face to face with a familiar shadowy figure. Gajeel and Lily gasped in awe as Ghidorah soon flew above the duo letting out a terrifying growl. The lighting in the background illuminated his figure as the three heads looked down on them.

Lily: "Holy mother of…"

Gajeel: "Dive Lily DIVE!"

They flew downwards towards the sea as both Rodan and Ghidorah charged at each other full force. Pretty soon they were locked in an aerial battle. Gajeel and Lily continued to fly below the winged titans, heading out of the storm.

Lily: "Looks like the plan worked."

Gajeel: "Yeah, let's circle around and make sure the others are ok."

Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla popped their heads out of the water.

Natsu: "Wendy you alright?"

Wendy: "I'm ok. What about you Carla?"

Carla: "I'm fine, what about you Happy?"

Happy: "Other then my ears popping. I'm fine."

Happy: "What about Gajeel and Lily? Rodan was right on their tails."

Wendy: "I hope their ok."

Natsu: "Look here they come now."

Gajeel and Lily descended on them from the sky.

Gajeel: "The plan worked but I'm not sure how long that bird can hold off that three headed bastard."

The six soon went to a nearby sea stack where they saw a better view of the fight.

Ghidorah soon used his right and left head to spread Rodan's wings out making him vulnerable. Then, the middle head struck down Rodan with a lighting breath attack. Rodan then fell into the ocean in defeat.

Wendy: "Looks like you were right."

Natsu: "Guess it pays to have three heads."

Happy: "Aye."

Gajeel: "Let's head back to the mainland and catch up with Erza and the others. Hopefully, there alright."

Wendy: "I don't think it's going to be that easy."

Wendy pointed at Ghidorah, who was flying at them with an intent to kill. As they ready for battle, Godzilla rose from the sea and dragged Ghidorah into the depths.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright guys, chapter 8. Also, I've decided to make the other titans, the monsters from **_**Final Wars. **_**Only because I know what their names are. On a separate note, it's almost Thanksgiving so happy Thanksgiving to you all.**

Chapter 8: Rise of the Titans. Ghidorah's reign begins.

The sea erupted as Godzilla dragged Ghidorah into the watery depths. Ghidorah was struggling to escape from Godzilla's grasp. The dragon slayers and their cats were watching from a sea stack. They were certain Godzilla had this in the bag.

Gajeel: "Looks like ol three heads has a weakness after all."

Natsu: "Yeah, he can't swim. Talk about embarrassing."

Happy: "Aye sir."

Wendy: "We need to head back to the mainland and make sure the others are ok."

Carla: "Agreed."

Pantherlily: "Then let's go."

Soon, the dragon slayers and their cats flew back to the mainland as the Titan kings were still locked in combat.

Godzilla was gnawing on Ghidorah's left head as Ghidorah was still struggling to escape. Godzilla eventually ripped the head off its body. This made Ghidorah pissed as hell and both kings went deeper and deeper into the sea. Both lights of yellow and blue were flickering. Each light got weaker and weaker until they were out of view. After a few minutes, a massive figure erupted from the ocean. It was revealed to be Ghidorah, missing his left head. Godzilla was nowhere to be found.

Back at the mainland, Haruo and the wizards came back to the now destroyed volcano village after taking the villagers to the main Houtua village where they'd be safe. The group meet up with the flying dragon squad in front to the volcano. The dragon slayers and their cats told the others what transpired after leading Rodan to Ghidorah.

Haruo: "So, your sure Gojira was able to drown Ghidorah?"

Wendy: "Sorry. We didn't stick around to make sure."

Natsu: "I'm sure big G had no problems drowning that three headed bastard."

Happy: "Aye sir. Our worries are over."

However, as soon as Happy said that, they all heard a familiar screech and soon they all looked at the volcano with horror as Ghidorah arrived and perched himself on top of it. They all noticed his missing left head and what happened next made them sick to their stomachs. A fork spike tongue came out of the head stump. The middle head tore off moldy, dead skin from it's neck. Pretty soon, a jaw formed over the tongue and a whole new left head was made. The group felt like barfing after seeing that.

Carla: "That is revolting."

Wendy: "I know."

Gray: "He's doing something else."

Chief Haruo realized what Ghidorah was doing and watched in horror. Ghidorah soon took his alpha position and with all three heads, gave out a loud and powerful roar. The group covered their ears as it was too loud for them to hear. That roar was heard by other titans from all over the world.

In an unknown forest, the ground began to tremble as spikes came out of it. Soon after, an armadillo titan erupted from the ground upon hearing Ghidorah's call. It had a pig like nose, shell full of spikes, and walked on four legs. It was **Anguirus**, **The spiked hellhound.**"

In another location, a mountain began to break apart revealing a more furry titan. This titan walked on two legs. The top half of its body was covered in fur as the lower half in scales. It also a short and stubby tail. It was **King Caesar, The demon lord.**

At another location, inside an underground cavern. A fossilized titan began to break its rocky shell, revealing a metal one and rose forth from the ground. It walked on two feet, had three red fins on it's back which could act as wings, and pincers for hands. It was **Gigan, the metal angel of death.**

One by one, Titans everywhere around the world were responding to Ghidorah's call and attacking human civilization as we know it. Villages were being destroyed, people were being killed. The age of the titans had begun and unfortunately it was under the rule of the golden king.

Back at the volcano, Ghidorah had finished summoning the titans. The wizards were confused about what had just happened but, Haruo was terrified. The wizards then asked him what Ghidorah did.

Wendy: "Chief Haruo, what's happening?"

Erza: "What did Ghidorah do? I can tell that wasn't an ordinary cry."

Gray: "Whatever it is, it can't be good."

Haruo: "It's far from good. In fact, it's my worst nightmare come true. Ghidorah had managed to take the status of Titan king from Gojira. That roar he just did, was a signal to all other titans around the world. The titans will now follow what Ghidorah says and he will use them to wipe out humanity for good. He'll reshape the world into his own image. It will be nothing short then hell on earth."

The wizards were horrified by what they just heard and didn't know what to do. Pretty soon, Rodan came before Ghidorah and bowed to his new king, confirming what Haruo said was true.

Ghidorah and Rodan soon flew off together. Meanwhile, the group were figuring out their next move.

Haruo: "You should go back to your guild and make sure everyone is safe."

Natsu: "What about you?"

Haruo: "I am going back to my village. I am needed their. I need to protect my people. You are needed at your home. Thank you for helping me."

Wendy: "Wait, maybe we should go with you."

Gajeel: "You can't just give up like that."

Haruo: "I am not giving up. We should still have one titan on our side. And once it's hatched, we can save Gojira."

Erza: "You can?"

Natsu: "Which Titan are you talking about?"

Carla: "Wait a minute, now I remember. Mothra right?"

Wendy: "Oh yeah, the Titan queen."

Haruo: "Indeed, if there's any being that can save Gojira's life, its her."

The wizards decided to do what Haruo said and headed home while Haruo went back to his.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright guys here it is chapter 9. We are almost to the final battle.**

Chapter 9: Rise of the Queen. Mothra awakens.

The Fairy Tail wizards went back home to their guild in order to come up with a plan to stop Ghidorah. While Chief Haruo went back to his village in order to save Godzilla's life. Haruo soon reached his village and was happy to see that everyone including his daughters were okay. He then explained to them what has happened.

Villager 1: "So, our king is gone? This is terrible."

Villager 2: "What should we do? The world as we know it will come to an end if the Golden demise isn't stopped."

The villagers were in a state of panic until Haruo decided to explain his plan.

Haruo: "I have a way to bring Gojira back. We need our guardian angel. She is the only being that can save him. We must head to angel falls right away."

Miana and Maina: "Yes father."

Villagers: "Yes sir."

Pretty soon, the entire village went to angel falls to awaken Mothra. As soon as they arrived, they noticed that the cocoon inside the waterfall was about to burst. So, the Houtua tribe members got into their positions. The twins got into their positions as well and the entire village began to sing to their guardian angel.

**Song of Mothra**

"_Mothra oh Mothra"_

"_If we were to call for help"_

"_Over time, over sea, like a wave"_

"_You'd come"_

"_Our Guardian Angel"_

"_Mothra oh Mothra"_

The song ended and the cocoon began to burst open. Two majestic wings spread through the waterfall. They shined with an aurora of beautiful lights. The Titan queen's head peered out of the waterfall and all of the villagers, the twins, chief began to bow before her.

Mothra let our a screech into the air, Mothra soon stepped out of the waterfall and noticed the twins. The twins soon began their plea to her.

Maina and Miana: "Please Mothra, save Gojira. He is hurt badly and he needs your help. Without him, we can't stop Ghidorah. Please."

Mothra understood what needed to be done and spread her wings. She then took off and headed to the shoreline by what was once the volcano village. The Houtua followed her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright guys, this is one of the best parts of the movie. If you guys haven't seen it, look up Godzilla: King of the Monsters Rebirth scene.**

Chapter 10: Rebirth

Mothra came to a cave at the beach of the volcano village and went inside. The houtua tribe waited patiently for her return on the beach. Mothra was soon inside a tunnel under the sea floor. It eventually lead to an underground ruined city that was once the original houtua's home thousands of years ago but, long since abandoned for unknown reasons.

Mothra continued to the end of the city, walking past ancient tablets of people bowing to Godzilla. Mothra eventually came to a temple named **The King's Throne Room.** She entered the temple to see Godzilla, barely alive and wounded badly by Ghidorah. She came up to Godzilla's face and spread her wings over him. She emitted her bioluminescence on to the king which was her own form of healing magic.

Godzilla's wounds began to heal themselves and started to get his strength back. Godzilla soon got back on his own two feet as Mothra ceased her healing ceremony. Mothra bowed to her king after as Godzilla thanked his queen.

The two soon left the ancient city and began to swim back to the service, ready to end Ghidorah's reign of terror once and for all.

Back at the beach, the houtua tribe as still waiting for Mothra. However, they all looked over at the sea as they noticed that something coming from the water. Mothra soon flew out of the ocean and started floating in the sky. She then emitted a powerful light from her wings that broke through some of the clouds. She was as bright as the sun.

Villager 1: "Beautiful."

Villager 2: "Indeed but, why is she doing that?"

Maina: "The only reason she would be doing that…"

Miana: "Is if she succeeded."

Haruo: "She did succeed look."

Haruo pointed at the ocean and everyone looked in that direction. A massive blue glow began to glow from the waves and a hole in the water began to form. Soon after, a familiar figure soon burst from the waves, revealing a set of dorsal plates flickering blue lights. Godzilla had returned from the grave. Godzilla then let out his atomic breath attack to the sky, proclaiming that he has returned.

The houtua on the beach bowed before their king and queen. Godzilla soon saw the houtua on the beach and looked down on them. Haruo then began his own plea.

Haruo: "Please Gojra, stop Ghidorah and save our world from destruction. Only you can do this."

Godzilla then understood what had to be done and soon swam off to do just that. Mothra followed after.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright guys, chapter 11 is here. I already have ideas on my next story if you guys are interested. It's a DBZ and Fairy Tail crossover. Featuring Broly. The original Broly not the new one.**

Chapter 11: War against Titans

The titans continued to destroy the world under Ghidorah's orders. Meanwhile back at Fairy Tail, Natsu and the others managed to return back to the guild, only to give grave news.

In Crocus the capital of the kingdom of Fiore, Anguirus was jumping from building to building, destroying everything in his path. People were running in the streets for their very lives. Anguirus then curled up into a spiked ball and like a bowling ball, smashed into even more buildings.

In the western continent of Earthland at the now peaceful but under attack Alvarez Empire, the very same was happening. They were being attacked by a massive titan that had the looks of the devil. It had bat wings, curved horns at the sides of its head, and a long tail with a pincer at the end. It was firing a purple beam from its mouth at the empire. It was **Destoroyah**: **The living apocalypse**.

In the Sun Village, Gigan was firing lasers from its eyes, destroying buildings. The villagers who were actually giants and the former Raven tail member Flare Corona, fought back. Flare controlled her hair to grab Gigan's legs to hold him while the giants attacked. However, Gigan escaped by flying up with Flare still hanging on to his legs. When they were high enough, she finally let go and fell to the ground. The giants caught her.

Giant #1: "Are you alright Flare?"

Flare: "I'm fine, but what the monster?"

They both looked up in the sky. Gigan came back, flying back down in high speed at the village full force ready to destroy it.

In the middle of the ocean, Galuna Island was also under attack. The village full of demons saw King Ceasar at the forest, stomping on everything in his path. He was heading right to their village.

In the city where the Sabertooth guild is (**A/N: I don't know what the name of this town is**) Rodan was flying everywhere at high speeds, wrecking everything. Rodan then perched himself on a building and cried out to the sky.

The sabertooth guild was ready to defend their city from this monster. Sting, Rogue, Orga, Rufus, and their cats, Frosch and Lector confronted the flying titan while the rest of the guild evacuated the city.

Sting: "Let's fry this overgrown chicken."

Everyone: "YEAH!"

(**A/N: Again, look up what the wizard's attacks look like on the Fairy Tail wiki.**)

They were all soon face to face with Rodan. Orga then decided to attack first.

Orga: "Let's see if you can handle this, **Lightning God Charged Particle Cannon**."

Orga fired his attack, but Rodan used his left wing to deflect it. Rufus then tried his spell.

Rufus: "Fall you vile creature, **Memory Make: Night of the Falling Stars**."

Rufus prayed his attack would work. Rodan however, shrugged off the attack like it was nothing.

The twins dragons of sabertooth then tried their luck. Their cats latched on to their backs and flew above Rodan. Then, they did their Ultimate spell, a unison raid of their elements, light and shadow.

Sting and Rogue: "**HOLY SHADOW DRAGON FLASH FANG**."

The two streams of light and dark fused together and headed straight to Rodan. Rodan then clapped his wings together and defected the attack.

Sting: "You've got to be kidding me."

Rogue: "We have to keep trying."

At the Fairy Tail guild hall, everyone was made aware of the situation. They were receiving all kinds of messages of help from everywhere. All of them looked at their monitor. The first screen showed Anguirus, the second showed Destoroyah, the third showed Gigan, the fourth showed Caesar, and fifth showed Rodan, and the final showed Ghidorah, who was flying inside storm clouds.

Wakaba: "This is what the end of the world looks like?"

Macao: "Old buddy, I think we may be done for."

Romeo: "Come on Dad, we can't just give up."

Makarov: "Without Gojira to keep the balance, Ghidorah will destroy everything."

Levy: "Their all moving like a pack."

Lucy: "Your right and Ghidorah is the alpha."

Gajeel: "Then we take him out and maybe the Titans will stop."

Wendy: "How are we supposed to do that? Ghidorah is a lot more powerful and a lot bigger than Acnologia."

Natsu: "Don't know but, we have to do something."

Erza: "Agreed, otherwise the world is going to end."

Laxus: "What if we lured Ghidorah here and sit a trap? I can probably get his attention with my lightning."

Gray: "We'd have to get everyone in town to safety first."

Makarov: "Agreed, once that's done, we can begin **Operation: Titan Slayer**."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys, here it is chapter 12. Also, Merry Christmas to all of you readers.**

Chapter 12: Operation: Titan Slayer

Magnolia town was being evacuated for the mission at hand. Most of the Fairy Tail guild was leading people into the forest area where it was safe, expect the Fairy Tail members that were crucial to the operation. As soon as that was done, Fairy Tail began to put their plan into motion. Laxus got a giant lacrima crystal ball and filled it with his lightning magic. The plan was to create a huge source of electricity to lure Ghidorah to Magnolia and ambush him from above to cut off all three of his heads.

Erza was high above the clouds in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy were on the highest building. Gray was in his Demon Slayer mode with a purple ice sword in hand, Natsu was cracking his fists coated in flames, Wendy was sucking in air so that her magic was at her best, and Gajeel had two Iron Dragon Sword hands ready for combat. Laxus was on another high building, holding the lightning lacrima ball in hand and stood motionless. Lucy, Levy and Juvia were on the ground ready for combat, Lucy had a key at hand, Levy was ready for a solid script spell, and Juvia formed a water blade in her hand.

Laxus: "Alright, here goes nothing." Laxus then used his lightning magic to lift the Lacrima into the air. As soon as he did that, lighting waves began coming out of it, filling the clouds with electricity.

They all waited hours for Ghidorah to show up but so far nothing.

Natsu: "Damn it, is he even coming or not?"

Gajeel: "I don't like waiting for this long."

Gray: "Maybe we needed more bait."

Wendy: "Just be patient guys."

Natsu then heard buzzing in his pocket , it was his miniature communication lacrima (**A/N: So, basically it's a cell phone.**)

Natsu then held it to his ear and heard Erza's voice.

Erza: "I see massive storm clouds heading this direction. Everyone get ready, he's here."

Everyone got back into their fighting positions while Laxus dropped the Lacrima and got ready for battle too.

A large mist cloud started surrounded Magnolia and the wizards were quick to take cover. Erza and Laxus flew high above the clouds to avoid it. Natsu and his team went in a door on the building top they were on and found themselves in a room with a large window. Lucy and her team hid behind a building for cover. The mist soon covered the entire town and rain began pouring down.

Natsu and his team were confused at this, looking out the window. Gajeel however, recognized this, as he was inside Ghidorah's storm before. Ghidorah then finally landed in Magnolia, causing the ground to shake upon his landing, almost like an earthquake. Ghidorah's middle head then roared at the sky, causing all the clouds to be cleared away.

Laxus and Erza saw Ghidorah from above, Erza was ready as she summoned her swords and Laxus began charging up his lightning magic.

Laxus: "Now that's one big son of a bitch."

Erza: "Indeed."

Ghidorah's heads were searching around the town for the source of the electricity.

Meanwhile, in the building where Natsu's team is watching Ghidorah from the window. All of them were under a desk so Ghidorah wouldn't notice them. Natsu then called Lucy.

Natsu: "I'm going to call Lucy and tell her team to go forward with their side of the plan. Bind Ghidorah's feet."

Lucy then felt buzzing in her pocket, she then held her Lacrima to her ear and heard Natsu's voice.

Lucy: "Natsu, oh my god are you ok?"

Natsu: "Yeah, I'm fine. Look we need to bind Ghidorah's feet. Once you do that, then we can go on with the attack."

Lucy: "Ok and Natsu please be careful?"

Natsu: "Yeah, sure."

Natsu and his team came out from under the desk and started heading back up at the roof. Only for Ghidorah's left head to see them through the window.

Gray: "Oh shit."

Wendy: "Come on, let's go."

Ghidorah's heads then fired their lightning breaths through the window, trying to kill the pests inside. Natsu and his team ran out of the building avoiding Ghidorah's attack.

Lucy and her team took action.

Lucy: "Alright time for **Star Dress: Aries Form**.

Levy: "**Solid Script: Glue**

Juvia: "**Water Lock**"

Juvia's water lock binded Ghidorah's left leg, Levy's glue did his right, and Lucy's wool magic did both over the other two spells. Ghidorah's left looked down at what was going on while the right head looked above. Seeing Erza and Laxus charging at him from the sky. Erza having her **Dragon Slayer Sword: Belserion** and Laxus activated his Dragon Slayer mode. He then prepared to fire a **Lightning Dragon Roar**.

Erza: "Aim for the middle head."

Laxus: "Got it."

Ghidorah was fed up with these annoying insects and decided to take them all out at once. He flashed his lighting from his body, shocking everyone.

Lucy's team stopped their spells and Ghidorah's feet were now free.

Erza and Laxus didn't have time to react to the attack and were shocked unconscious. They both fell to the ground where Lucy's team caught them. Natsu's team came out of the building they were in and ran to their comrades to make sure they were ok.

Natsu: "You guys alright?"

Lucy: "Where fine."

Gray: "I don't think we're going to be for much longer."

Wendy then pointed up to Ghidorah, who was looking down at them. He was getting ready to kill them with a lightning breath attack from all three heads.

Natsu got in front Lucy to protect her.

Gray got in front of Juvia to protect her.

Gajeel got in front of Levy to protect her.

Wendy got in front of both Erza and Laxus to protect them.

Ghidorah was about to fire when a familiar blue beam suddenly hit Ghidorah, which caused him to fall to the ground hard.

Natsu and the others soon heard a familiar roar and turned around to see Godzilla coming from the sea.

Godzilla had returned from the grave.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys, here it is chapter 13. Now the title of this chapter was suggested by a guest in my reviews. Also I'll be adding elements from **_**Godzilla vs Destoroyah **_**in the next few chapters.**

Chapter 13: Second coming of the king. A heartfelt reunion.

Godzilla had emerged from the sea and roared to the thundering sky to announce his return. He walked into a half destroyed Magnolia town. Ghidorah was having trouble getting back on his feet.

Natsu, Lucy, and the others managed to get to a safe position. They managed to take the unconscious Erza and Laxus with them. They were on a hill, where they had a front row seat to this titanic rematch. The rest of the Fairy Tail guild managed to join them soon after they got the civilians to a safe position. However, they saw a familiar figure walking behind Godzilla. It was smaller than Godzilla but the size of a small building.

Wendy: "Wait, is that Junior?"

Natsu: "Holy crap, it is him."

Lucy: "Unbelievable. It's only been a few months since we've seen him and he's managed to grow this much."

Godzilla saw the wizards from the distance and told his son to go wait by them where he'll be safe. Junior then headed to the group of wizards. He soon reached them and was happy to see them again. Laxus and Erza finally woke up to see Junior and Godzilla. Wendy was the most happy to see Junior again and hugged him.

Wendy: "It's so good to see you again Junior."

Lisanna: "He's grown a lot."

Mirajane: "You can say that again."

Erza: "Everyone, Ghidorah is getting back up."

They all soon saw Ghidorah back on his feet and he noticed Godzilla coming towards him. Godzilla kept stomping to his nemesis, growling viciously. Godzilla then charged at Ghidorah full force as Ghidorah charged at Godzilla. The two kings then collided, producing a massive shockwave that was powerful enough to destroy the rest of the buildings and it managed to reach the wizards as well. The two titans were then locked in combat. Godzilla was throwing Ghidorah around like a rag doll.

Makarov: "So much power. It's unbelievable."

Gajeel: "Is it me or has he been working out."

Natsu: "You're kidding me. Big G has been juicen."

Gray: "Damn right."

Elfman: "Now that's manly."

Junior was roaring for his dad.

Mirajane: "Looks like Junior is rooting for his dad."

Godzilla threw Ghidorah into even more buildings and walked towards him with the lightning from the sky illuminating his giant figure as Godzilla roared again. Ghidorah's left head then tried to bite Godzilla but Godzilla managed to knock it back with his claw and then slammed his big tail into Ghidorah's stomach.

Ghidorah recovered and managed to bite Godzilla with all three heads. His middle head biting Godzilla's throat. His left head biting the back of Godzilla's neck. And his right head biting Godzilla's shoulder. He soon pinned Godzilla to the ground.

Godzilla then pried off the heads and shot his atomic breath at Ghidorah in order for him to get him off. Ghidorah was knocked back into a building. Godzilla got back on his feet and roared into the sky again. The wizards were confused by this until they saw a beautiful, heavenly light in the clouds. Then, a figure came out of the clouds revealing to be Mothra.

Laxus: "What the hell is that?"

Levy: "It's Mothra. She really came."

Lucy: "Wow, she's beautiful now."

Mothra then shot webs from her mouth at Ghidorah and pinned his heads to the building he was next too. Only the left head managed to avoid the sticky webbing and started trying to free the other heads only for Godzilla to take this opportunity to slam into the golden king, causing the building to collapse on Ghidorah.

Ghidorah was on the ground helpless as he saw Mothra flying around, he roared into the sky and as Mothra was about to attack him, Rodan showed up from the clouds and snatched Mothra from the sky. The two were soon in an aerial battle

Gajeel: "Damn that bird."

Rodan then threw Mothra at a building and landed on her abdomen. Rodan was biting at her trying to kill her. Mothra kept dodging the bites and as Rodan was about to finish her, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Mothra had stabbed him with her stinger. Rodan then fell to the ground in pain. He wasn't killed but was too hurt to continue the fight. Mothra took this time to recover as she watched Godzilla's fight.

Godzilla continued to throw Ghidorah around like a rag doll. He finally managed to land a lethal blow when he threw Ghidorah into the air and spun around as he charged his atomic breath, the blue glow now turning red. It was the **Red Spiral Ray** atomic breath and was hundreds of times stronger than the standard one. He fired it at Ghidorah and the golden titan was knocked into several buildings. The building then fell on him and Ghidorah was badly hurt.

The golden king had seemed to have been defeated.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Happy 2020 guys. Here it is, chapter 14.**

Chapter 14: A test of bonds. Mother saves child.

Ghidorah lied in the rubble of buildings, severely wounded by Godzilla's last attack.

Godzilla walked away from the site his defeated foe and headed towards the direction of his son. Junior was happy to see his dad win and so was Fairy Tail.

Wendy: Go ahead Junior, go to your dad.

Junior ran to the battlefield to congratulate his dad.

Back in the rubble, Ghidorah noticed something role by him. Laxus's lightning lacrima ball. Ghidorah wasted no time, his left head chomped on the ball, causing the glass to shatter as the lightning magic entered his mouth and into his body. This healed his wounds and restored his power. He gained a major power boost.

While Godzilla and Junior were celebrating, Fairy Tail noticed the site where Ghidorah lied and saw him get back up on his feet, much to their surprise. Ghidorah then flashed off massive amounts of lightning from his body, reaching to the skies and beyond, much to Fairy Tail's surprise.

Lucy: "I thought he was beaten."

Levy: "Where'd he get all this power?"

Laxus then noticed the broken glass by Ghidorah's feet and realized what happened.

Laxus: "Son of a bitch. He must of found my lightning lacrima ball."

Gajeel: "This ain't good."

Wendy: "Junior get out of there!"

Ghidorah wasted no time, he fired his lightning breath attacks at Godzilla while he wasn't looking, knocking the zilla off his feet, leaving Junior helpless. Ghidorah then flew onto Junior's shoulders and wrapped his tail around his neck. Ghidorah then took Junior off the ground and flew high in the air. Fairy Tail watched in horror.

Wendy: "Oh no, Junior!"

Carla: "This is terrible."

Gajeel: "HEY LET THE KID GO!"

Ghidorah flew high above the clouds with Godzilla's child in hand. He then dropped Junior as the zilla child screamed on the way down, much to Ghidorah's amusement. Junior then hit the ground hard, falling in a building. Wendy immediately ran into the battlefield with Carla following her.

Natsu: "c'mon guys. Junior is one of us."

Fairy Tail agreed and followed Wendy to where Junior is. They soon arrived and saw Junior barely breathing. Godzilla got back on his feet and to see his son only to find him injured. He then saw lightning flash in the sky and snarled with anger before looking back at his son. Wendy then entered her dragon force mode to boost her power.

Wendy: "I'm going to use my healing magic on him."

Carla: "But Wendy, you've never healed a creature this big before."

Erza: Agreed and even if we transferred all of our magic power into you. It still wouldn't be enough."

Wendy: "We have to do something."

Godzilla heard all of this and called on to Mothra. Mothra came to her king and Godzilla told her to help his son. She understood and flew to where the wizards were. She was then floating above them. Fairy Tail noticed the shadow on their feet and looked up to see the titan queen.

Mothra then started sprinkling some of her bioluminescence onto Wendy. Wendy was then glowing with Mothra's power in her. The rest of Fairy Tail noticed Wendy's magic power increasing to new heights that they never even imagined.

Lucy: "Wendy, I think Mothra is helping you with saving Junior."

Makarov: "With this boost, you should be able to heal Junior easily."

Wendy then looked up to Mothra and thanked her. She then began to heal Junior's wounds. Junior's entire body began to glow. After it was done, Junior began to get back on his feet and let out a roar. Godzilla roared alongside him. Wendy then exited her Mothra enhanced dragon force mode and hugged Junior.

Wendy: "Thank goodness you're ok."

The happy sweet moment was interrupted when Ghidorah began to come back down from the sky. Godzilla then ordered Junior to go to a safe place. Fairy Tail then guided Junior back to the hill area and watched the final round between these all mighty titans.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Alright guys, here it is chapter 15. I hope for those who have read my Broly story so far have liked it. Almost at the end of this story.**

Chapter 15: Ghidorah gains the upper hand. Mothra's sacrifice

Ghidorah came back down from the sky, across from where Godzilla was standing. His son and Fairy Tail had managed to get to a safe place. Mothra was flying above ready to assist in any way she could.

Godzilla then charged up his atomic breath while Ghidorah began charging up his lightning breath attack. They both fired at the same time causing a beam struggle. (**DBZ style.**) The two attacks seem evenly matched until Ghidorah's attack gained the upper hand and knocked Godzilla down off his feet and on his back. While Godzilla was on the ground, Ghidorah's entire body turned into lightning and as fast as a lightning bolt, appeared behind Godzilla and kicked him into another building.

Ghidorah's heads then shot their breath attacks into the air only this time, the attacks were forming into a ball of lightning and after it was finished, Ghidorah shot it at the defenseless Godzilla which resulted in a big explosion.

Fairy Tail recognized those attack spells anywhere, especially Laxus who was surprised at this turn of events.

Natsu: "I know those attacks anywhere."

Gajeel: "No kidding."

Laxus: "That bastard. He must of retained some of my magic power when he consumed my Lightning ball lacrima. He stealing my moves."

When the smoke cleared, Godzilla got back up, greatly injured but still determined to continue the fight. Ghidorah then raised his wings into the air, lighting then began pouring out of his wings, forming into a very large trident out of the lighting. It was Ghidorah's **Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd. **Godzilla again began charging up his atomic breath attack to counter it. But, before he could finish, Ghidorah launched his attack which went through the left side a Godzilla's stomach. This caused the Titan king to fall to the ground once more.

Ghidorah then made his way to Godzilla to finish him off once and for all. Godzilla was on the ground in too much pain to even stand. He then felt something crawling on his back. It was Mothra, who was ready to defend her king at any cost.

With the last of her strength, she flew at Ghidorah full force. However, as she was coming, Ghidorah then began charging up his lightning breath attack once more and when Mothra got close enough, he fired it. Mothra was vaporized into ashes much to Fairy Tail's horror.

Lucy: "Mothra no."

Levy: "She sacrificed herself?"

Wendy: "Oh no."

Her ashes then fell on to Godzilla, transferring her power into him. Before Godzilla could get back up, Ghidorah's heads then slithered their way to Godzilla almost like snakes. And just like snakes, they wrapped around Godzilla's body and bit him. Ghidorah was trying to drain that power out of Godzilla.

Fairy Tail then decided to take action.

Erza: "We need to give Godzilla time to get back on his feet."

Natsu: "Let's do it."

Laxus: "I'm in. I want to teach that three headed son of a bitch a lesson."

They all nodded. Happy latched on to Natsu's back while Lily latched on to Gajeel's back. Laxus radiated electricity off his body then took to the air while Erza entered her Hevean's Wheel Armor. They all flew to help Godzilla.

When they arrived, Ghidorah had almost drained Godzilla of all his power. They wasted no time and attacked Ghidorah's body.

Erza: "Dance my swords." She fired a thousand swords at the golden demise. They broke on impact but this got Ghidorah's attention. He stopped draining Godzilla and faced the wizards.

Natsu and Happy flew around Ghidorah and faced his right head. While Gajeel and Lily flew to Ghidorah left head. Natsu's eyes turned reptilian as ready to attacked.

Natsu: **Fire Dragon King Roar!**

Ghidorah's left head countered it with a lightning breath attack which resulted in a beam struggle. Natsu's and Ghidorah's attacks soon exploded as they were evenly matched.

On Gajeel's side, Gajeel: "I did this to the bird. **Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs**."

Ghidorah's left head took the attack head on and tried to bite Gajeel but thanks to Lily, Gajeel dodged it and aimed for the neck next.

Gajeel clapping his hands together: "Let's see you regenerate from this. **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Karma Demon: Iron God Sword**."

The sword made contact and broke through the skin, causing a little blood to come out. With the Iron sword still in his neck, Ghidorah's left head then shot electricity through it, shocking both Gajeel and Lily which caused them to fall to the ground.

Laxus faced the middle head. Laxus: "If your gonna go around stealing other people's magic, then you better be ready TO FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!"

Laxus entered his full power, dragon slayer mode and challenged the middle head. Laxus then charged at it full force. He raised his fist and coated it in lightning.

Laxus: "**Lightning Dragon Demolition Fist!**"

Laxus punched Ghidorah's forehead but it did even leave a dent. Ghidorah then headbutted Laxus, causing him to fall to the ground next to Gajeel.

Natsu: "Gajeel and Laxus no."

Ghidorah's whole body turned to face Natsu and Happy.

Happy: "Natsu, I'm scared."

All three heads looked down on Natsu and Happy. Before Natsu could do another attack, Ghidorah clapped his wings together, creating a shockwave that knocked Natsu and Happy to the ground with Gajeel, Laxus, and Lily.

All four of them were unconscious and at the golden titan's mercy. As Ghidorah was about to finish them, he heard a familiar growl.

A massive figure began to move towards Ghidorah. This figure had an intense and burning aura around it. Melting anything it came near.

The figure was none other than Godzilla himself. Supercharged and heated with his scales burning red. He then roared at Ghidorah ready to finish him.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Alright guys, here it is, the final chapter of this story. It's been fun, writing this story and I hope you all liked it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 16: The finale. Welcome to Godzilla's world.

Godzilla was supercharged from Mothra, he was now **Burning Godzilla.** He continued to walk, slowly towards his hated foe as Ghidorah roared back at Godzilla, standing his ground. Godzilla then began charging up. Makarov then realized what was about to happen and saw that Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel, Happy, and Lily were still in the crossfire. He then looked at Mest.

Makarov: "Mest, hurry and get those idiots out of there now, the rest of us should take cover."

Mest teleported to where Natsu and the others were while the rest of Fairy Tail, including Junior took cover on the ground. Mest managed to teleport Natsu and the others out of the crossfire in time to the others.

Godzilla's body then burst out an intense heat wave that were the shape of Mothra and her wings. The wave washed over Ghidorah's body and Ghidorah cried out in pain as the heat from the wave incinerated his wings. The golden demise fell on his back as he countered by shooting his lightning breath attacks at Godzilla but had no effect on the one true king whats so ever.

Godzilla then let out another wave, this time, it was bigger and it burned both Ghidorah's left and right head to ashes, leaving only the middle as it roared at Godzilla with anger. Godzilla then put his foot on Ghidorah's belly and stomped on it before realising one last heat wave. This time, the heat wave washed over the entire town as a big explosion took place. Once the dust cleared, what was left of the town was a pile of ashes and Godzilla and Ghidorah were nowhere to be found.

The wizards got back on their feet along with Junior. They saw the town in ruins, Fairy Tail however, didn't care much for the town, as long as the people were safe, that's all that mattered.

Natsu, Gajeel, their cats, and Laxus soon regained consciousness they slowly got back up on their feet. Natsu was hug tackled by Lucy. Gajeel was bonked on the head by Levy, Laxus was hugged by the thunder legion, and Happy and Lily were scolded by Carla.

Lucy: "Natsu, I was so worried about you."

Natsu: "Sorry, I guess I was careless."

Levy: "Gajeel, don't worry me like that again."

Gajeel: "Well excuse me for trying to help save the world."

Wendy and Junior looked for any sign of Godzilla but found nothing. However, the ground began to rise up which caught everyone's attention. Two familiar horns came out of the ground and a familiar head. It was Ghidorah much to the wizards surprise. The head snarled.

Gildarts: "You've got to be kidding me. What's it gonna take to kill this thing?"

Cana: "No wait look."

Godzilla rose from the ground as well, revealing that he was holding Ghidorah's head by the neck in his jaws. The golden demise screeched as Godzilla slammed the head against the ground. Blue smoke then began rising from his mouth. Godzilla's dorsal fins began to glow, the blue energy seeping through Ghidorah's neck and mouth. His roared died down and began to make gurgling noises as his eyes began to light up. Godzilla fired his atomic breath attack, completely disintegrating Ghidorah's head into nothingness.

The beam died down and no trace of Ghidorah was left. A spark of lightning crackled in Godzilla's jaws.

The One who is many had finally been defeated.

Fairy Tail burst out with joy and cheered as the greatest threat to mankind was no more. Junior then roared with happiness, seeing his father ok. Just then, the ground began to rumble which caught the wizard's attention. They felt something tunneling beneath their feet and whatever it was, headed straight for Godzilla. Something then burst out of the ground and in front of Godzilla. It was Anguirus, who was now keeling before his king.

Then, something jumped out of the ocean and in front of Godzilla. It was King Ceasar and he bowed before Godzilla as well.

Then, two figures came from the sky and landed in front of Godzilla. It was Gigan and Destoroyah and they also bowed.

Rodan then landed in front of Godzilla and screeched at him. He still had the injury from Mothra. Godzilla looked at Rodan with anger. Rodan too scared to attack, instead follows the other titans lead and bowed. Gajeel snickers at that.

Gajeel: "That bird is spineless."

One by one, the Titans began to gather around Godzilla and bowed before their one true king. The wizards looked up at Godzilla with respect as he had regained his Alpha status. Junior then went up to his father's side and together they roared to the heavens.

Makarov: "Long live the king."

Earthland had entered a new era, it was now Godzilla's world.

_The End!_

_Or is it?_

**Post credit scene**

In the waters by the volcano village, where Godzilla attempted to drown the golden titan. The head that Godzilla ripped off remained on the ocean floor. Suddenly, it's red eyes opened as it snarled, scaring away most fish.


End file.
